A Namorada
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Draco já passou por muita coisa na vida, mas nenhuma tão inconveniente quanto conhecer "a Namorada" do filho.
1. Único

Espécie de continuação da fic _O Namorado._ Se você ainda não leu, e quiser começar por ela: s/9313705/1/O-Namorado

Como sempre, os personagens não me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling, Warner e quem mais tiver os direitos...

* * *

Draco olhou à distância a esposa cuidando dos últimos preparativos para a ceia que aconteceria logo mais.

Hoje, com dezoito anos de casado, tinha a certeza que encontrara a esposa perfeita, um feito e tanto quando o casamento tinha ocorrido por interesse. Naquela época, ele estava na pior: seu pai ainda estava preso e, apesar de ter muito dinheiro, não tinha mais credibilidade.

Astória e a família dela lhe deram credibilidade que precisava; ele só não imaginava que, logo depois de se casar, se veria apaixonado por ela. Não só a beleza física - a pele alvíssima em contraste com os longos cabelos negros, coroado com grandes olhos, também negros - mas a astúcia da mulher eram estonteantes. Com ela, Draco prosperou muito mais, e ela era uma esposa igualmente apaixonada.

Por isso, não foi surpresa quando, menos de um ano depois do casamento, ela anunciou que estava grávida. Draco passou aqueles anos no pós-guerra imaginando que não queria filhos, mas, naquele momento, ele mudou de ideia. O sangue falou mais alto de qualquer forma, e ele sabia que devia dar continuidade ao nome da família. Mas não criaria seu filho do mesmo modo que o seu pai. Não queria que Escórpio passasse pelos mesmos sofrimentos que ele passou na infância. Draco só não sabe se foi pelos genes da mãe ou pela criação mais amorosa que Escórpio tinha saído daquele jeito.

Desde pequeno Escórpio Malfoy tinha uma personalidade forte. Nunca aceitava um não como resposta e sempre confrontou o pai de frente, sem medo de ser castigado. É claro que, se era castigado, dava um jeito de se livrar com pequenas artimanhas.

Mais tarde, tornou-se um adolescente rebelde. Não aceitava as sugestões do pai e debochava as do avô.  
Mas nunca, em nenhum momento, Draco conseguiu prever que ele iria tão longe para desafiá-lo.

Toda aquela festa havia sido cuidadosamente preparada por Draco e Astória para apresentarem Escórpio aos figurões com que conviviam no Ministério. Agora, com quase dezoito anos e notas impecáveis, o filho devia escolher uma profissão digna de um Malfoy.

Ao invés disso, já fazia dois meses que Escórpio jogava em um time profissional de Quadribol.

Foi uma briga terrível para que Escórpio aceitasse ir naquela festa — que era na sua própria casa, vejam só! — e se comportasse com o respeito esperado de um Sangue-Puro. Por fim, ele acabou cedendo com uma condição, se a _namorada_ fosse convidada.

A _namorada_.

Draco tinha calafrios só de pensar na garota, mas não via outra alternativa senão ceder.

Mas o pior estava por vir, porque Escórpio diligentemente informara ao pai que a namorada estava proibida de pisar os pés na sua casa, a não ser que Draco fosse pedir pessoalmente o pai dela.

Isso parecia encerrar o assunto. Draco nunca se humilharia na frente de Ronald Weasley para pedir qualquer coisa que fosse.

Nunca, se ele não tivesse o filho que tem.

Há três dias da festa, quando estava claro que Escórpio planejava desaparecer em um fim de semana prolongado, Draco foi até o escritório de Ronald Weasley, na loja das Gemialidades Weasley do Beco Diagonal, para uma conversa nada agradável e muito pouco respeitosa. Weasley, mais surpreso com tudo aquilo do que Draco podia imaginar, consentiu que a filha fosse à festa, contando que o irmão fosse junto e que Draco ficasse de olho no casalzinho - e isso foi uma das poucas coisas em que concordaram. Nenhum dos dois queria aquele namoro, muito menos laços permanentes entre suas famílias, principalmente se tornando avós mais cedo que o necessário.  
"Seu filho tem coragem, Malfoy. Mais do que você jamais teve, sabia?" - Despediu-se Rony Weasley com tom debochado. Draco sentiu-se humilhado e, ao mesmo tempo, orgulhoso do filho. Escórpio realmente tinha coragem.

Astória se aproximou de mansinho do marido, beijando-o discretamente para que os poucos convidados ali não percebessem.

— Você está preocupado ainda, Draco. Vamos, lembre-se do que eu te disse. — Falou Astória com severidade. — Eles são apenas jovens. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra eles, porque o que é proibido é mais emocionante. Deixe isso pra lá e, você vai ver, logo ele vai perder o interesse. Com sorte, a garota vai perceber sozinha que o lugar dela não é aqui.

Draco franziu o cenho, alcançando um copo de uísque de fogo na mesinha próxima. Ele não costumava beber assim, mas hoje precisava de algo forte.

— Mas tinha que ser a garota Weasley, Astória! E de todos os caipiras Weasley, tinha que ser justo a filha de Ronald e Hermione Granger?!

Astória apertou levemente o braço do marido com carinho.

— Já disse, eles não vão casar. É só ter calma que tudo vai acabar quando menos se espera.

Draco gemeu, sentindo a úlcera no estômago atacar.

Casar. Ele não queria saber de casamento, nem agora, nem nunca.

E seu pai sequer sabia que Escórpio estava namorando. Draco intimara o filho a contar, mas ele se esquivou, dizendo que apresentaria a namorada hoje, no dia da festa.

Um único pensamento de consolo passava em sua mente: como Escórpio tinha suas diferenças com ele, talvez a garota também fosse diferente dos pais. Quem sabe ela até aceitava cortar os laços com a família?

Astória suspirou audivelmente e Draco virou-se na direção que a esposa olhava. Seu filho vinha entrando o salão de festa de mãos dadas com uma garota cujas feições eram idênticas a da garotinha nascida-trouxa Hermione Granger. Ele não se importou muito com isso porque, na verdade, estava desejando que a garota parecesse mais com a mãe; mas no lugar dos cabelos opacos de Hermione, Rosa tinha uma vasta cabeleira ruiva que se destacava como nunca no salão. Os olhos também, muito azuis, idênticos aos do pai; e o rosto pintalgado de sardas que, mesmo cobertas por uma camada de maquiagem, ainda podiam ser vistas.

Logo atrás vinha o irmão, esse sim idêntico ao pai, tanto nos cabelos, também ruivos, como na altura e, principalmente, nos maus modos.

Os dois irmãos tiveram uma pequena discussão logo à porta mas, em seguida, se separaram: a garota seguiu com Escórpio, enquanto o garoto foi direto para a mesa onde estava o buffet.

Enquanto ela se aproximava com o filho, Draco pensou que, pelo menos em uma coisa seu filho tinha bom gosto, porque Rosa era certamente muito atraente.

— Pai, Mãe, esta é Rosa. — Ele omitiu o sobrenome propositadamente. Eles sabiam quem ela era e não adiantava muito ficar torturando ninguém.

Astória estendeu a mão, que a garota segurou timidamente, com as bochechas levemente coradas.

— É um prazer, Madame Malfoy. — Respondeu com a voz sincera.

Draco hesitou um instante e também estendeu a mão, contrariado.

Ela apertou a mão de Draco com mais firmeza, olhando-o nos olhos, sem medo algum.

— Sr. Malfoy.

Draco tirou a mão tão depressa quanto a tinha estendido.

— Então seu pai cumpriu a promessa. — Afirmou com desdém.

— Ele sempre cumpre suas promessas, Sr. Malfoy, por mais que elas lhe desagradem. - Respondeu sem corar_. É uma moça atrevida_, - Pensou Draco com desagrado - _como a mãe, que não sabe ficar no seu lugar._

— É claro que eu também sei que não sou inteiramente bem vinda. — Continuou Rosa, surpreendendo Astoria e Draco, que não esperavam aquele tipo de sinceridade. Escórpio permaneceu impassível, já conhecendo o jeito despojado da namorada. — Quer dizer, tem um quadro de um senhor no Hall de entrada que já fez as honras em me insultar. "Mas essa garota é parente de Arthur Weasley?!" Exclamou ele. "Traidores do sangue é isso que os Weasley são!". — Ela sorriu, divertida. — Imagine só! Hugo achou muito engraçado ter quadros que ofendem os convidados.

Escórpio corou levemente, mas tanto Astória quanto Draco não tiveram palavras para responder aquele comentário incomum.

— É o meu bisavô, Abraxas. — Disse Escórpio em voz baixa.

Rosa assentiu, mas continuou no mesmo tom alegre.

— Mas um outro quadro mais adiante nos parou só pra dizer que eu tinha os olhos de Cedrella Black. Imagino que seja elogio, não?

Astória crispou os lábios, mas Draco se serviu de outro uísque de fogo. Ele estava enganado, ela era um Weasley legítima.

Nesse momento se aproximou o Sr. Marcos Whitby, chefe do departamento Internacional em Magia e superior de Draco. Ele viu o chefe se aproximar com horror nos olhos, imaginando as barbaridades que a moça podia falar na frente dele.

Além do mais, ele não sabia a posição do patrão sobre a pureza do sangue, e não tinha ideia se ele veria a garota com bons olhos.

Antes que pudesse imaginar qualquer desculpa para afastá-la dali, porém, ele cumprimentou efusivamente.

— Draco! Astória! Bela casa vocês tem.

Draco sorriu enviesado, agradecendo, mas sua mulher, uma perfeita anfitriã, fez as honras oferecendo seus serviços ao sr. Whitby.

— E esse deve ser o jovem Sr. Malfoy — Escórpio apertou a mão do homem com confiança — e a Senhorita?

— Minha namorada, Rosa Weasley.

O homem olhou ligeiramente confuso para Draco, que tentou expressar o máximo de confiança possível, e de volta para Rosa.

— A senhorita é filha de Percy Weasley, suponho, o Subsecretário Sênior do Ministro?

— Não senhor. — Respondeu Rosa com polidez — Ele é meu tio. Eu sou filha de Ronald Weasley e Hermione...

— Hermione Weasley! Juíza da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos! — Interrompeu ele, enfaticamente — Chefe do Departamento de Execuções e Leis Mágicas! Ora, ora... uma mulher brilhante, sem dúvida.

As orelhas de Rosa coraram.

— Obrigada, senhor.

— Muito inteligente também! Já foi cotada como próxima Ministra da Magia, embora muitos a considerem muito jovem. — Continuou, com visível admiração. Draco crispou os lábios, chateado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. — A língua afiadíssima também. Tivemos um intenso debate há um tempo atrás, sobre a internacionalização dos Direitos dos Elfos. — Ele suspirou. — Sua mãe é uma mulher determinada, embora seu pai não seja menos afiado. Imagina, ele me chamou de 'velho, caduco e babão'! — Afirmou com uma gargalhada.

Rosa e Escórpio também riram, imaginando a cena, mas Draco e Astória estavam horrorizados.

— Eu mereci. — Disse ele, tentando manter a seriedade —Não fui muito polido com ela, você entende.

Rosa assentiu.

— Mas então, Escórpio, seu pai acha que você tem futuro no Ministério. — Foi a vez de Draco corar levemente — Suas notas são realmente impressionantes. E você fala três línguas...?

— Cinco. — Completou Escórpio —Meu pai me fez aprender francês e alemão desde a infância. Mas eu estou terminando os estudos de espanhol e grugulês.

Whitby olhou com vivo interesse para o rapaz.

— Impressionante!

— Mas, por enquanto, eu estou no Quadribol, senhor. — Encerrou, para imenso desgosto dos pais.

— Ah, sim. Eu vi você jogar. — Disse, sorrindo com bondade. — E você, senhorita, vai seguir os passos da mãe?

Rosa alargou o sorriso.

— Bem, meus pais sabem que eu gosto um pouquinho mais de ação. Eu já iniciei o treinamento de aurores, sabe?

— Auror! — O homem riu com vontade. — Sua futura nora, uma auror, Draco. Imagina se fosse em outras épocas, hein. — Concluiu, cutucando levemente o braço de Draco.

Rosa riu igualmente com entusiasmo, mas Draco e Astória permaneceram sérios e, para imenso orgulho do pai, Escórpio também. Pelo menos o filho tinha orgulho do nome.

— Sabe, é só uma brincadeira. — Disse, limpando os olhos de algumas lágrimas. Se dirigindo sério a Escórpio, continuou:

— Você devia pensar na carreira ministerial rapaz. É uma infelicidade um jovem poliglota como você desperdiçar esse dom. E você dê lembranças aos seus pais, mocinha. — E com um último aceno, se afastou.

Escórpio cutucou a namorada sem a menor cerimônia.

— O que foi isso?

— Foi ele quem fez a piada, Escórpio.

— Mas você precisava rir? — Perguntou chateado. Draco alimentou esperanças: eles iam brigar ali, na sua frente!

— Você é quem sempre me diz pra não levar a vida tão a sério. — Respondeu, olhando nos olhos do namorado. Escórpio encarou de volta, mudando a expressão de contrariado para visivelmente apaixonado e Draco achou melhor pegar outra bebida.

— Escórpio, o que é isso? — Perguntou Hugo Weasley, que chegara por trás de todos sem que percebessem. O garoto tinha a boca cheia e, nas mãos, diversas torradas.

Rosa corou até a raiz dos cabelos, olhando ameaçadoramente para o irmão, mas ele não pareceu notar.

— Patê de Foie Gras. — Respondeu Escórpio com naturalidade.

— Buito bom! — Disse com a boca cheia. Rosa deixou escapar num sibilo a palavra "Hugo", mas o garoto tornou a desaparecer antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Aproveitando a deixa, Astória atacou.

— Vocês não devem fazer muitas festas dessas em casa, não é? — Perguntou ela com altivez. Escórpio lançou um olhar carrancudo para a mãe pelas costas de Rosa, mas ela respondeu sem um pingo de constrangimento.

— Ah, não senhora. Não assim. Minha mãe até tentou fazer uma recepção dessas a primeira vez que o novo Ministro foi na minha casa. Acho que eu tinha oito ou nove anos. Mas no final, ele confidenciou á minha mãe que preferia a simples comida da minha avó. — Disse com um sorriso.

— A comida da sua avó é ótima! — Confirmou Escórpio. — Melhor que a do nosso Elfo Doméstico.

Draco sentiu o estômago revirar, mas talvez fosse só a bebida.

— Enfim, —Continuou a garota —depois disso só fazemos jantares simples quando o Ministro vai lá em casa.

Astória e Draco se entreolharam com amargura. O Ministro nunca aceitou um convite para ir a sua casa.

— Há uns três anos meu pai fez uma festa pomposa também, pra receber o Chefe do Departamento de Esportes Mágicos da Bulgária, vocês sabem, era um jogador famoso... — Disse Rosa com o cenho franzido, se concentrando para lembrar o nome do sujeito. — Ah! Vítor Krum! Mas ele só queria impressionar porque ele é ex- namorado da minha mãe. — Continuou em tom conspiratório.

Astória assentiu, a boca hermeticamente apertada, como se estivesse fazendo força para não falar. Escórpio ignorou, olhando em volta para os convidados que aumentaram consideravelmente.

— Meu avô não chegou? — Perguntou num tom que pretendia demonstrar confiança.

Draco sabia bem que ele não estava se referindo ao pai de Astória, que estava a poucos passos de onde eles estavam e a quem Escórpio chamava carinhosamente de Vovô Greengrass. Lúcio Malfoy jamais teria permitido que o neto o chamasse de "Vovô", embora Narcisa não se incomodasse nem um pouco em ser chamada de "Vovó Ciça".

— Acho que não. — Respondeu ele, erguendo a sobrancelha para o filho.

Escórpio suspirou e trocou olhares um tanto relutantes com a namorada.

— Certo, eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Se o senhor vir ele, diga que o estou procurando. — Disse por fim, mordendo o lábio. Draco sabia que o filho estava preocupado, mas não faria nada para aliviá-lo. Na verdade, se seu pai sobrevivesse ao ataque do coração quando descobrisse a identidade da namorada do neto, ele seria a última esperança de Draco para acabar com o namoro. Não que Escórpio já tivesse dado alguma atenção aos conselhos e ameaças do avô.

— Nos vemos depois, então. — Despediu-se Escórpio.

Draco assentiu, saudando relutantemente a moça, mais uma vez. Ela retribuiu ao aceno, mas hesitou em frente à Astória.

— Madame Malfoy, Escórpio me disse que a senhora é uma artista. — Astória pareceu desconcertada pela primeira vez naquela noite. Draco não chamaria a esposa de "artista". Bem, ela gostava de pintar e desenhar nas horas vagas, um hobby que sempre foi desencorajado pelo pai e que Draco pouco se importava. Só Escórpio mostrava interesse pelos rabiscos da mãe.

— Eu adoro arte, quer dizer… — Hesitou novamente, escolhendo as palavras corretas —eu já fui ao British Museum em Londres e ao Louvre, em Paris e admiro muito quem tem esse tipo de sensibilidade, já que eu sou uma desastrada e péssima com qualquer trabalho manual.

Astória assentiu, o ego um tanto infamado.

— Se a senhora me puder mostrar seus desenhos algum dia, eu ficaria lisonjeada.

A garota falou com tanta sinceridade e reverência que a mulher não teve como recusar.

— Algum dia, sim.

Rosa sorriu e deixou-se ser levada pelo namorado para a outra ponta do salão onde, inesperadamente a chamou para dançar. A ruiva sorriu, e os dois passaram a rodopiar pelo salão.

— A moça até que não é tão ruim. — Draco olhou espantado para a esposa, pensando que, como o filho, ela fora conquistada pela garota —Só é _viva_ demais, se é que você me entende.

Draco assentiu, voltando a olhar o casal a distância.

Ele entendia.

Perto da garota, ainda que ela estivesse em sóbrias vestes pretas, todos os outros convidados pareciam soturnos e sem graça. Ela irradiava espontaneidade e Escórpio parecia simplesmente radiante de alegria, enquanto conduzia a namorada pela pista de dança improvisada. Outros convidados até se arriscaram a dançar, incentivados pela leveza do jovem casal.

— Pense pelo lado bom, Draco. Se eles tiverem muitos filhos, como os Weasleys geralmente tem, talvez algum se anime em seguir seus passos.

Ele gemeu. Teve um vislumbre dos netos chegando em Hogwarts, e um ou outro valentão confrontando-os: "Cabelos ruivos, vestes de segunda mão, mais filhos do que os pais podem sustentar. Você deve ser um Malfoy!"  
Draco olhou com severidade para Astória. Ela geralmente não demonstrava senso de humor ou fazia gracinhas despropositadas, mas ele percebeu um brilho maroto no olhar dela que indicava que não estava falando sério.

Pegando um novo copo de bebida, ele advertiu a esposa:

— Nem brinque com isso Astória... nem brinque.


	2. Epílogo

Escórpio levou a namorada até a varanda, ansiando um pouco de privacidade naquele local tão lotado. Já estava impaciente com a demora de seu avô e nervoso para tirar aquele fardo dos ombros, fosse qual fosse a reação dele.

— Será que seus pais gostaram de mim?

— Bem, se você tivesse babado um pouco mais na minha mãe ela teria te pedido em casamento, com certeza. — Respondeu divertido. — Mas, convenhamos, Rosa, você quase matou meu pai.

Ela franziu o cenho para o namorado.

— Não foi bem assim.

Ele riu.

— Não, você foi bem.

— Mas você não acha que teria sido melhor falar com seu avô antes? — Perguntou Rosa, ligeiramente nervosa.

— Não. — Respondeu com a voz resoluta. Ele teve muito tempo para meditar naquela possibilidade. — Meu avô não é um homem que costuma confrontar as pessoas, Rosa. Ainda mais em uma festa com tanta gente importante. Ele prefere dissimular, chantagear. Como meu pai.

Rosa assentiu, não muito convencida.

— Mas ele não vai tentar fazer nada, sabe?

Escórpio sorriu.

— Provavelmente ele vai te chamar de lado e oferecer dinheiro pra você se afastar de mim.

Ela abriu a boca, horrorizada.

— Ele não faria isso?

— Faria sim. — Respondeu, alargando o sorriso e continuando em um tom debochado. — Provavelmente uma boa quantia. Se eu fosse você pensava melhor no assunto.

A namorada emburrou.

— Muito engraçado, Escórpio. E ele não pode fazer nada contra você?

— Provavelmente ele vai tentar me oferecer dinheiro também.

— Certo.

— Eu vou aceitar, mas não vou terminar com você é claro. — Acrescentou rapidamente sob o olhar ameaçador da garota. — Depois ele com certeza vai me ameaçar com a deserção, tirando meu nome do testamento, da árvore genealógica, etc... — Continuou em um tom extremamente casual.

O queixo de Rosa caiu.

— Sério, Escórpio. Ele não vai fazer isso? — Questionou incrédula. — Quer dizer, isso é horrível! Ele não pode te excluir assim da família!

Escórpio fez um gesto displicente, se escorando no beiral da varanda.

— Ele não vai. — Respondeu confiante.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Ele fez um gesto amplo, mostrando a casa.

— Será que você não entendeu como a minha família é? O nome, as aparências, tudo isso conta muito Rosa. Eu sou o único herdeiro dos Malfoys, o único que pode dar continuidade ao nome da família! Ele não vai me deserdar, porque tanto meu avô como meu pai me conhecem. E eles sabem muito bem que eu não cederia.

Rosa assentiu, orgulhosa do namorado.

— Eu me casaria com você e mudaria meu nome para Weasley. — Zombou ele.

Ela riu, se aproximando de Escórpio com leveza, colocando a mão atrás do pescoço dele, num lugar que o fazia sentir leves arrepios na coluna.

— Sim, tenho certeza. — Respondeu cética. — Mas ele pode me azarar? — Acrescentou num sussurro suave.

Escórpio identificou no tom dela antigos preconceitos, mas não tinha porque ficar com raiva, o medo afinal não era tão infundado.

— Não se você não sair da minha vista. — Respondeu, meio debochado, olhando nos olhos da namorada.

— Pode deixar. Eu não pretendo sair nunca mais da sua vista. — Disse, devolvendo o olhar com intensidade, e inclinando-se para beija-lo.

Escórpio esperava que ela não saísse mesmo.


End file.
